


Astion

by zarahjoyce



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "But he’s laughing and calling her name and reaching for her hand and she thinks yes, yes of course I’ll come, don’t be silly Yuri!"  Drabbles for Yuri/Estelle.





	1. Chapter 1

**apple**  
  
She pushes the fruit in his hands, all the while insisting how important it is for him to be well-nourished during their journeys, and for a wild second he’s agog at the thought that someone is actually concerned about his well-being – _him_ , good-for-nothing _Yuri Lowell_ –  
  
 **tree**  
  
She sits quietly in front of the tree, writing, daydreaming about the past, present, future - and quite suddenly he’s beside her and she _screams_ because most of her thoughts are of him and how is it that they can summon him like this? Can she _always_ do that? What if–  
  
 **town**  
  
They are walking alongside each other and talking about nothing and everything in between when his hand brushes hers once, twice; she glances at him and _giggles_ before quite resolutely lacing their fingers together.  
  
 **umbrella**  
  
Belatedly she realizes that it’s raining and, oh, she’s wearing her best, most pristine gown; but he’s laughing and calling her name and reaching for her hand and she thinks _yes, yes of course I’ll come, don’t be silly Yuri!_   
  
**stay**  
  
He watches her waltz with some dignitary from a foreign land and tries his damnedest to look disinterested; the Captain nudges him knowingly and he swats the offending shoulder away before stalking the hell out of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**key**

She ushers him in her house in Halure and already he can see that it’s not as grandiose as the castle in Zaphias, but there’s warmth suffusing the house that’s distinctly Estelle’s and Yuri decides, that very day, that he likes her new home very, _very_ much.  
  
 **affix**  
  
Her face falls not long after Repede rebuffs her affection yet again, but Yuri’s there, helping her up, and encourages her to _just keep trying, you’ll wear him out soon enough.  
  
(…thanks, yuri.)_  
  
 **danger**  
  
She doesn’t think, just reacted; soon she’s covering his body with hers and there’s this blinding _pain_ from her shoulder stampeding down her hips and the last thing she sees is his horrified, horrified face - _Estelle, Estelle…  
  
– **Estelle**!_  
  
 **lush**  
  
There’s a part of him that kinda wants to dissuade Estelle from partaking in the seduction mission - but then she comes out in that outfit and, well, the other part of him is grateful he didn’t.  
  
 _(woah, that’s… that’s short. so short. very short.)_  
  
 **overload**  
  
It’s the overpowering scent of blossoms that first assaults her senses and she groans, opens her eyes - and finds him sitting beside her bed. His arms are crossed and, soon as he’s aware that she’s awake, straightens himself on his seat, regards her like she’s a particular sort of… of criminal–  
  
“Hi, Yuri,” she croaks, and why, _why_ is her throat so dry?   
  
“Hi, yourself,” he says, and his voice sounds tight and strained and _oh_ , Yuri looks _terrible_ , like he hasn’t slept at _all_.  
  
She’s about to ask when Yuri bends towards her - so close she can almost count his lashes, feel his breath fanning her cheeks - and says, quite sinisterly in fact: “Don’t you _ever_ do that again, d'you hear me Estelle?”  
  
It’s almost like he’s angry, and for the life of her Estelle can’t figure out _why_.


End file.
